Trust In Me
by ThatMTrenchFicWriter
Summary: Josh Ramsay/OC. Smut. Fluff. Virgins.


"Trust me," Josh's soft lips were at my ear, brushing against it as he whispered to me. We were lying on his bed, under the sheets, neither of us wearing more than our underwear. A shiver went down my spine.

"You know I do. I'm just nervous," I whispered back, biting my lip. If there was anyone in the world I knew I could trust with everything, it was Josh. We'd been through everything together. We'd started dating when we were sixteen, and now, at nineteen, we'd already been to hell and back.

"You're sure though? Don't feel like you have to do this just because I want to," He said, hovering above me. His body was pressed against mine, but he was holding himself up just enough to not be crushing me. Our long legs were tangled together and my arms were around his neck, my fingers playing with the dark hair at the back of his neck.

"Josh, have you ever known me to be anything other than straightforward?" I asked, a small smile creeping across my face. I pulled his face to mine, kissing his lips slowly. My eyes drifted closed as he brought one of his large hands up to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing my cheekbone softly.

We kissed for a few more minutes, just enjoying the feeling of our bodies together. Josh sat up and opened the drawer on his bedside table, looking around for something I couldn't see in the darkness of his basement bedroom. My hands slid down to the top of his boxers as he leaned back over me, a small package in his hand. I blushed a little when I realized I hadn't even thought of condoms until that second.

He kissed my neck as my right hand slipped under the band of his boxers. My fingers met his stiff cock, already as hard as it could be. A small groan escaped his lips when I wrapped my long fingers around his shaft, slowly stroking him. We'd been this far before, but never with intentions to go farther. I kept my pace slow and even, loving the small noises that were coming out of his mouth and he pressed his face into the crook of my neck. Another shiver of pleasure went through my body as his hand slowly moved up from my hip, around my back, and undid the clasp on my bra. We both adjusted slightly as I slid it off, tossing it off to the side with the rest of our clothes. This was as naked as he'd ever seen me, and I couldn't help the pink tinge that went to my cheeks.

His hands slid back down to my hips as our lips met again. His tongue traced my lower lip before entering my mouth. Our tongues slid together, melding together like our lips did. I was hardly paying attention as he lifted my hips, slipping my panties off, taking away the last thing that was keeping me from being totally naked. He still didn't pull away, kissing me deeply as he fit himself between my legs. Feeling a little bolder, I pushed his boxers down as far as I could reach. I felt him stop for a moment, pulling away from our passionate kiss. His lips were pink and wet; they looked so perfectly kissable that I pulled him down for another peck on the lips.

I let my arms fall to my side as Josh sat up, kicking his boxers to the floor. I'd never seen him fully naked, and seeing it now sent a rush of moisture and heat between my legs. His dick, the size of which I'd only been able to guess at during previous encounters, looked huge. I watched him carefully as he took the condom out of the package, slowly rolling it down over his impressive erection. I bit my lip as he came back to me, his right hand on my left thigh and his left hand holding himself above me.

"You ready?" He asked one last time, his stormy blue-grey eyes locking with mine. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and nodded.

"Yeah," I managed to speak. I closed my eyes as he brought his lips to my neck, kissing me softly as his hand left my thigh and started to guide his cock into me. I relaxed as much as possible, feeling my body stretch to accommodate his impressive length. I put my hands on the back of his neck, gripping his hair and neck tightly as pain shot through me. I let out a small noise in the back of my throat.

"I'm sorry, babe," Josh whispered, stopping once he was fully in me. I shifted my hips a little, the pain ebbing away and being replaced by intense pleasure. My whole body shivered a little when I rolled my hips against him, and I heard a surprised gasp escape his lips. "Fuck, babe," He spoke through gritted teeth that he kept at my ear.

We stayed still for a few moments, breathing heavily and getting used to our warm bodies being tangled together this way. When he started to pull away, he brought his lips back up to mine for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he pushed back into me, my spine arching. A soft moan escaped me as he slowly pulled away before coming back, pressing the entire length of his cock back into me again.

"More, p-please," I gasped. I could feel him smirking against my lips before he began to thrust with a little more speed, starting an even pace. I caught his lip between my teeth, tugging on it and causing him to thrust against me a little harder. I released his lower lip as my body reacted, my arms and legs tightening around him as small, breathy moans escaped me. He must have taken this as encouragement to continue going harder, and as he did I felt like I could explode into a thousand pieces. I bit my lip and only small noises escaped me.

"Oh my God. Fuck," Josh's voice caught, his face pressed into my neck again. I rocked my hips against his again, this time not stopping when he let out a low moan. I matched his thrusts with the rocking of my hips, pushing his throbbing cock even farther in to me.

"Josh, I-I'm gonna come," I gasped, my eyes meeting his. He bit his lip and firmly pushed himself into me, rolling his hips against mine. His body ground into my clit, throwing me over the edge. My whole body shook and I threw my head back. My nails dug into his shoulder blades as I clung to him as if he were the only thing holding me to the world. He bit my shoulder gently and held my hips as he continued rocking his hips. I was just coming down from my high when I felt him suddenly stiffen above me.

"Fuuuck," He groaned loudly, shaking against me. He stopped moving and I could feel him pulse inside of me. We both drew in ragged breaths and exhaled at the same time. I looked up into his stormy blue eyes and giggled, kissing him quickly. He rolled away, disposing of the condom before pulling me into his arms. We lay together, naked, catching our breaths. I snuggled against his chest as I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"I love you," Josh whispered, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"I love you, too," I murmured, putting my hand on his chest. My eyes drooped closed and I felt his breathing even out as we fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.


End file.
